feats_and_respect_threadfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Snow (Seol Hee) Respect Thread
Seol Hee was an aspiring singer hoping to use her voice and dancing skills to earn enough money to take care of her elderly grandmother, who has raised Seol since the tragic deaths of her parents. When the science-obsessed organization known as A.I.M. ambushed a Stark Industries event where Seol was performing, Seol bravely attempted to defend the attendees, resulting in A.I.M. soldiers locking her in a hi-tech storage freezer. While trying to escape, Seol was exposed to the contents of an advanced cold-fusion energy experiment, which unexpectedly granted her control over frozen elements. Using her newfound powers to fight back, Seol surprised and defeated the A.I.M. forces’ attack. Dubbed “Luna Snow” by the press, Seol’s heroic actions made her an overnight sensation, and she now uses her talents and powers as a part-time pop star and full-time Super Hero! Note: According to her bio, Her first appearance was Marvel: Future Fight implying it is the same character in the game that is in the Earth 616 Multiverse. CRYOKINESIS: *Matches a Fire Goblin's blast alongside matching another ice user's blast *Matches another beings blast while damaging another Fire Dragon *Creates numerous ice shards and uses them to attack enemies simultaneously *Freezes numerous Fire Goblins simultaneously *Obtains flight and launches an large ice projectile at a Fire Demon *Creates Ice mines *Creates an Ice Barrier *Ice powers are stronger and more durable than Sharon Rogers (Cap's daughter in FF) energy attacks *Ice powers are stronger and more durable than Sam Alexander (FF) energy attacks *Ice powers can ignore defense and dodging PHYSICALS: Note: She sometimes uses her powers to amplify her physicals so that might be listed as {Ice} "Strength" *Blocks an attack from a Fire Goblin with one hand *Blocks another Fire Goblin attack with one hand *One shots a Fire Demon with a single punch {Ice} *Slash Kick {Ice} *Physically stronger than Sharon Rogers (Cap's daughter in FF) *Physically stronger than Sam Alexander (FF) "Speed/Agility" *Quick enough to block an attack from a Fire Goblin *Fast enough to block another attack from a Fire Goblin *Quick enough to create an Ice barrier without looking back *Performs acrobatics *Outpaces Flight based characters {Ice} *She can strike faster than Sharon Rogers (Cap's daughter in FF) even tho their speed is matched *Attacks faster than Quicksilver (FF) "Durability" *Takes little damage from a Fire Goblin *Takes little damage from a Fire Goblin again *More durable than Quicksilver (FF) *More durable than Sam Alexander (FF) "Skill" *Mixes her punches and ice powers to improve her fighting style *Blocks a Fire Goblin's attack with one hand. little h2h combat skill *Blocks another Fire Goblin attack with one hand. H2H combat skill. *Combines her acrobatics and ice powers to improve her fighting style *Goes toe to toe with Sharon Rogers (Cap's daughter in FF) MISCELLANEOUS: ''' *Resistance to Lightning *Resistance to Mind control *Iron Man (FF) is impressed with her abilities *Tonight ability can do this '''Limits: She can get restrained her own ice powers and it takes some time to get her out